Je sais que tu viendras
by Dstine
Summary: [one shot] Face à la mer, il se rémemorre cet ami qui lui a sauvé la vie, il y a une dizaine d'année... Que restetil de leur souvenir ?... Juste ce bout de métal entre les rochers...


**Je sais que tu viendras**  


  
Cette histoire ce passe avec deux personnage, vous aurez leurs nom au fur et a mesure de la lecture.  
  
**Je sais que tu viendras**  
  
POV 1er personnage:  
  
Il fait noir, totalement noir, mon pied tâtonne dans le vide. . .Le vide. . .Il y a quinze ans. . .Il y a quinze ans, il y avait encore de l'herbe et de la terre ici. . .La falaise s'étendais avec 3 mètres de plus au-dessus de la mer.  
  
Cela fais si longtemps que je suis ici, si longtemps que cette falaise s'est effondrée, si longtemps que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Si longtemps que je t'attends. Que j'attends que tu revienne au moins une fois, que tu viennes me dire que tu as réussis ta vie. . .Que tu ne regrette pas que je sois arrivé ce soir là. Tu n'est pas venu. . .  
  
Mais je sais que tu viendras.  
  
J'espère que tu ne le regrette pas, car moi, j'en suis heureux. Je n'aurais pas supporter ta disparition.  
  
Je m'en rappelle. Tu avais les jambes dans le vide, la lune était absente, tout était noir, les rochers au larges apparaissaient en ombres avec la lumières orangé du soleil qui disparaissait. Cependant je voyais quand même scintillait une lame, avec un liquide carmin dessus. Ton sang. . . Je t'ai obligé à te lever, à aller te soigner, je t'ai même remis cette rose en métal que j'avais toujours sur moi.  
  
Tu m'as écouté, et alors que tu t'éloignais, la falaise est tombé, et j'étais là où tu étais quelques instant plus tôt, tu m'as vu descendre rapidement avec la terre. Lorsque je suis remonté, tu avais quelques larmes et tu souriais en serrant cette rose contre toi. Cette rose que j'aimais tant. Alors, je t'en pris, ne me dit pas que tu regrette, et viens.  
  
Blaise, je sais que tu viendras.   
  
  
  
  
POV 2ème personnage:  
  
La falaise menaçait de s'écrouler, mais je m'en approchais quand même. Je me suis assis au bord. Les mouettes volaient au-dessus des vagues comme emportaient dans une danse frénétique. Le ciel s'étais obscurcit. Tout était noir et orange.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je m'avance de nouveau jusqu-au bord de la falaise, jusqu'à la nouvelle limite qui a était formé par la falaise elle-même, lorsqu'elle s'est écroulé. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, tout est noir et orange, comme pour tout recommencer.   
  
Je regarde encore une fois cette rose face à la mer. Souviens-toi, tu me la remise avant que la falaise ne s'effondre, tu ma remis cette rose en métal où s'entremêlent deux serpents.  
  
Tu m'avais dit que personne ne valais la peine que je ne me suicide. Je t'ai écouté. C'était il y a quinze ans. Cinq ans après que cette falaise s'écroule, mon fils est né. Une nouvelle raison de vivre et il porte ton nom. Drago.   
  
Cette année, il entre dans la même école que nous à son âge. C'est grâce à toi qu'il peut y aller, et je t'en remercie. Je t'en remercie infiniment et pourtant je t'en veux.   
  
Je t'en veux de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là, je t'en veux parce que c'est toi qui aurais dû faire face à la mer aujourd'hui, et c'est toi qui devrait avoir fonder une famille et venir me le dire comme je le fait maintenant.  
  
Je fais tourner la rose entre mes doigts, elle est froide. Comme autrefois, la mer est haute. On ne voit même pas les rochers. Les mouettes dansent au-dessus de l'eau. Aujourd'hui je te rends ce qui t'appartient, Drago, je te la rend, et encore une fois merci.  
  
Je lance la rose à la mer, elle disparaît entre deux vagues, je ne l'entend pas entrer en contact avec le liquide, le vent couvre tout.  
  
  
  
  
  
POV 1er personnage:  
  
La mer se retire. . . La lune fait scintille quelque chose parmi les rochers qui formaient autrefois la falaise. Je m'approche. . . Je reconnais, planté entre deux rocher ma rose. Alors tu es venu ? Tu ne regrette donc pas ? J'en suis heureux. Heureux que tu soit vivant et heureux de savoir que tu as encore une vie.  
  
Blaise, je savais que tu viendrais.  
  
  


**FIN**  


  


Mardi 9 Décembre 2003  


  
Ca vous a plu ? une petite review ?  
  
Bisous.  
  
Dstine.


End file.
